The invention relates to a securement for a storage battery or the like and more particularly to an integrally molded bracket structure for securing a battery to a mounting. Battery securing devices for securing batteries in a motor vehicle are known, reference being made in this connection, by way of example, to U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,704 to Bowers et al wherein a number of other patents are in turn referred to. A general problem with prior battery securing devices is that they are difficult and costly to construct and also difficult to assemble in diverse battery housing environs.
The present invention solves the stated problem by providing a battery holddown structure which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture, easy to assemble and disassemble and usable in vehicles with diverse mounting structures.